


Sirens Heart

by Kaalakaua



Category: Mermaids - Fandom, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Mermaids, Multi, Other, Yu-Gi-Oh - Freeform, ygo, yugioh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalakaua/pseuds/Kaalakaua
Summary: People only believed that they were legends, fairytales, even myths. However, a group a friends are about to discover that all of that was nothing but a lie. They encounter a merman, whom is far away from home, however through endless tides, adventures, and romance. These teens aren't only trying to save themselves, but an entire species.------------------------------------------------Inspired by the tv series "Siren" turned into a fan fictional fantasy book for Yugioh! Original plot and storyline, please do not steal anything  from here.------------------------------------------------Book includes:Sexual contentVivid & Strong language
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

A dark stormy weather day, had started up, just off the coast of mainland. The tides were making gigantic waves that crashed between the pedals of the rocks. Heavy rain splashed so ferociously, that even the echoes of the tides could be heard. Within this hurricane storm, lied a boat being hit between the tides. Four sea guards and their Captain rode those tides, and was fishing around in hidden territory. They didn't realize how far deep they actually were however.

"Hey give me a heading!" The Captain had shouted as he was stirring his boat. The water kept crashing towards it repeatedly, as rain splashed down so much it was really hard to see everyone's features. 

"Aye, Captain!" One guard shouted as he took out his scope to look around. However all he could see was water, yet just behind the distance he had seen something. He couldn't point it however, but he knew he saw something.

"What's the status?" The captain commanded as he watched the sea roar like a thousand men.

"About 34.7 Kilometers up north just from the shore lands. Perhaps we're closer than we thought?" A guard has question as he didn't know what to do. 

The boat continue to splash across the open ocean into the far ends of the Atlantic. A thunderstorm had echoed like a bolts of lighting striking. The rain was getting thicker and heavier. It was almost hard to see without knowing where anything was. 

"Alright mates! Let's give her all's she's got!" The Captain order as the guards said "Yes sir!" As a unit. They ended up splitting up in different directions of the boat. It was pretty big, but the boat was pretty long as well. 

One of the guards had ran towards the opposite end of the boat where he was on the ledge. He took his scope and opened it up to see. However, he simply grunted due to it being impossible. He then turned around and saw that there was a balcony top for the lookout person. He then nodded as he smirked with his crooked teeth and walked over towards it. He started to climb the pole up to the top to get more of a visual.

Another guard had went down into the pipes area where he needed to check the boat fuel as well as the temperature. He was walking down the narrow hallway as he glanced up and noticed the lights on the boat started to flicker. He was a nervous reck, he didn't know what to do. He stood there for a second and tried not to panic as the thunder crackled down once again. He turned his head fastly, as he turned around again in front of him. Nothing could be heard but his own shivering. 

The other guard stood up there with the captain as he looked around in the quarters to see if he could find a map. "Where's north?" The guard said as he tried to search between the drawers and the piles of papers. "Haha! North is wherever we want it to be boy!" The captain laughed as he spun the wheel fast as the boat rotated more towards the right. "Sir, this weather is out of control, I'm afraid if we don't do something! We might—"

"Live for the adventure boy! Never focus on the destination" The Captain has cut off his lieutenant as he tried to say something. He then shook his head and continued to try and search when a fish of water had hit the boat. 

The crash made a compacting noise, as everyone on the boat fell down. The captain had hit something, or so it felt like to them. The lights on the boat then went off, as everyone had stop what their were doing. For a moment it felt like as if they weren't moving at all. 

However, they couldn't help but hear a noise, it was like a soothing sound, with some creaking and screeching mixed in. The captain tried turning up the engine again however couldn't get it going. 

"What in the holy fuck!"

"What's wrong."

"This piece of shit boat won't fucking start! Goddamnit work! Work!" The captain yelled as he was trying to repeatedly crank the engine. 

"I'll go check what's wrong....." the lieutenant had exclaimed as the captain simply nodded towards him as he grabbed a flashlight from the piles of trash and started to walk off. 

The guard down inside the engine area was trying to fix it. However he couldn't really see. His glasses kept getting foggy as he had to continuously take them on and off again. He sighed in annoyance and then his fingers slipped trying to clean them off. They had fell down in a crack into the dirty water that was a puddle made from the leaking of the boat. "Son of a bitch....." he said to himself as he looked at the dirty water and bent down. As he did however, a soft soothing noise could be heard. Almost like a song, however it was heavenly, as well as seductive, and romantic. The shadow on the wall quickly left as soon as he had bent back upward. "Fucking stupid pieces of—" 

He bent down over again but at an angle so his arm could go lower into the cracks. He was almost reaching his glasses when he had heard a noise from behind him. He quickly stopped and turned around fast. There was nothing but some old wiring as well as some engine gas openers. 

"Who's there? Hello?" He said aloud, as nothing responded to him. He turned back around, as he closed his eyes with a long blink moment. He then tried again going for his glasses. He had almost reached them once more as it felt like something was right behind him with a heavy set shadow. 

He was able to grab his glasses as he turned around and nothing again was there. He stood up as his pants was now soaked with mug stains.

He then saw a shadow move past and into another room. He slowly watched it for a moment and then spoke. "Hello? Hey, Earl? Is that you." As he started moving towards it. 

Earl had finished climbing the balcony top as he smiled with his unsettling ugly crooked smile. He was enjoying the view of a bunch of dark clouds. He then, had seen something that he splashed within the waters. He took of the scope and tried looking with his own eyes but didn't seen anything. He wiped his eyes as well and then stared blankly into the mist. 

He then put his eye back on the scope as he slowly did so this time. He then saw more than just something splashing. He saw an outline of a persons head. He jolted at the figure he saw, as he then turned around and yelled "Hey! Capt! I think we got someone out here!" 

He exclaimed as he was having a panicking tone, but also kind of drunkish. "Captin'?" He said, again, as no answer came from the captains quarters. 

He turned back around as he slowly started climbing down the balcony and was able to stand on his feet on the boat. He walked over to the edge of the boat and near the railing where he saw the figure. He then slowly saw a shadow over by the boxes as it disappeared into them. "Hey!" He stated, as he had rushed over there to investigate however, when he did. He jolted and dropped his scope along with his flashlight. 

He stared at what people have believed to be fake within the mainlands. It was a woman, but not just any woman, a naked bare woman.

She was wearing absolutely nothing, but she had long blonde curly hair that covered her gigantic breasts. She had a crown like, Shaw that was a design for her hairstyle. As well as bracelets that had scribblings on them. 

However, the guard was paying those no mind, as he eyes her cleavage area. His eyebrows moved sexually as he slowly got closer to her. Then, he heard a sound coming from her, yet she wasn't moving her mouth. It was more like a song, a soothing, seductive song, that only he could hear. His eyes was drawn to her, as she watched him and grinned cutely. She watched as he got closer, and moved her hands towards her hair. She brushed her hair back, so her breasts could be revealed. 

"Come to daddy baby...." The guard said, as he licked his chapped lips. He wanted her, as he moved faster towards her and stopped once she had placed one finger on his lips. She then got closer wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him. She then got close to his ear, as she whispered something within it.

The lieutenant, then went down to the docking area of the boat, as it was completely fogging from outside. It was almost as if the rain had completely stopped. He turned, and yelled aloud trying to get anyone's attention. "Hello!? Earl! Carlos!? Max!? Anybody!?" He exclaimed, as he was getting annoyed that he couldn't find anyone. 

He then felt a cold chill go up his spine, as he didn't know what it was. He then saw his breathe, as it got icy cold out of no where. He didn't know what it was coming from. However he then felt a gently touch on his shoulder as he screamed and turned around. "Ahhh!" 

"AHHHH!!!!!" The other yelled as the lieutenant had yelled first. "Omg... Max, you scared the shit outta me....." 

"Yeah! I can say the same to you pal!" max had said as he was still muggy from the fall he had taken earlier.

"... well, did you get that engine up and running, the captain is having some trouble, he can't start his gunner either."

"Nope, it's fucking jammed to something. I think it's something that was hit under water. Or perhaps, it's an engine leak that needs to be patched up. Either way, I can't tell because it's to dark. We need more light to get our bearings." Max had explained to the lieutenant. He then nodded to Max and then sighed, as he simply stated "where the hell is Carlos and Earl". 

Carlos has been down in the bunk area trying to find supplies. However he kept running in with no luck. "Goddamnit, this fucking flashlight wont stay the fuck on!" He shouted as he heard a noise coming from where he was. "Hello!?" He said, as he turned his flashlight in that direction. Nothing responded as he then started walking over there, moving boxes out the way slightly so he could get closer to whatever it was. "Hello.....Max? Stop playing around man, your nerd geek games aren't fucking amusing..." Carlos stated as he chuckled with his own comment. 

He then raised an eyebrow as he felt it wasn't Max because Max wouldn't responded to such a harsh proclaim. He then glanced back as it was a shadow between the two bunks. He then slowly started walking over there, as he found a pipe leaning next to some boxes. He gently picked it up, and started creeping over to where the shadow was. 

He slowly continued as he then pushed out the bunk and grunted as he got scared. "AH! HOLY SHIT! Man— fuck man— Earl you scared the sh—" before he could finish his sentence. Earl had stuck a machete through Carlos neck. Carlos eyes immediately turned red, and white, as the blood started dripping out. Earls eyes had turned red, and he wasn't himself. He had a bit on his neck, as well, as something growing from his skin. It was almost as if he was soulless, as he sliced off Carlos head with a swipe. He then watched him fall to the ground, as earl then glanced up and started walking again. 

"This is stupid! Let's just go tell the captain we need to call the IRS" Max stated as he was walking back and forth. The lieutenant, watched as Max did this, and he closed his eyes, as he used his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Ommmg! Holy shit, your gonna make me blow my goddamn brains out if you don't stop fucking pasting!" He shouted as Max stop dead in his tracks. The lieutenant then saw that Max wasn't looking at him, yet something behind him, as Max started to walk backwards and more so with his eyes widen open as if he was frighten. 

"Dude? What is it? What the fuck are you so afraid o—" he couldn't finish his words, as he had turned around and saw Earl all bloody, yet he looked pale. He was completely almost looking like a ghost, as the lieutenant rushed over to him. "Earl! Wtf happened to you!? Omg! Are you alright." Earl didn't respond as his head slowly rotated towards him and he laughed with a heavy evil grin about it.

The lieutenant got a little scared by that behavior as he then slowly backed away from Earl with his hands up. "Earl....what's going on man, you can tell us? Where's Carlos....?" 

Earl then slowly stopped as he then smiled with blood in his teeth, the blood dropped from his mouth as he spoke, with a more sinister tone and attitude. ".... He's dead.... Because he needs to be my lunch!!!!!" Earl charged at the lieutenant as the lieutenant immediately punched Earl in the face, and Max ran faster than before. He was screaming as he and the lieutenant was getting chased by Earl with the machete in his hands. 

Max started to panic as he started to cry as well and completely repeating to himself about how he didn't wish to die. The lieutenant then started barricading the doors as he yelled at Max as well. "Hey' four eyes! Help me!!! Before he gets the fuck in here!" Max jolted up as he started to have a nervous break down. "II—-"

"Help!!!"

"I—I fucking Can't!!!!" He shouted as he took off without the lieutenant. 

"Max!!!!!"

Earl had busted down the door as he made the lieutenant fall down, and slam his head by accident. Everything had gone black as he watched Earl run after Max as the screaming and yelling continued as the lieutenant pasted out. 

The lieutenant eventually came too as he jolted up from his unconscious. He then looked around as he yelled "Max!?...Max! Where are you! Captain!!! Captain!!" He yelled as he got up in pain, and grunted from it. He was holding the back of his head for a moment as he saw he was bleeding. However, he started walking, on the main dock of the boat as he walked and saw nothing or heard nothing. The lieutenant didn't know what to do, as he did this, the lights from the captains chambers had flashed on him, as he turned around and blocked the light with his arm. 

"Hello? Captain is that you? It's me! Your lieutenant." He said towards the light, as the light then went off. 

He heard a soothing noise, coming from behind him as he slowly turned around. The wind started to pick up more and more, as he closed his eyes a little bit. He then saw a figure, in the distance. "Hello.....M—Max is that you buddy....." he said slowly. However the music sounded more like a siren than anything, like a call for romance. 

The lieutenant couldn't help but listen to it, as he watched the stars start to come out. The clouds were started to disappear as a figure came from the shadows. It was the woman yet again, still bare naked, and her breasts exposed already. 

The lieutenant couldn't believe his eyes as he saw her nude. He then walked to her and was completely confused. "Who are you?! How—where!? Where did you come from....."

She slowly touched his lips with her fingers and then pulled his head down towards her.

She kissed his lips gently, as he couldn't resist her lust. He kissed her back, and driving their tongues into another with his blonde hair and hers. She stopped as the sound glue within his head. 

She giggled as she then stepped backwards, and jumped into the ocean. 

As she did her hair got wet, and soaked, as her eyes glowed in the night. 

The lieutenant dived into the water to go after her, as she started to swim away. However, she was much faster than he was. He was swimming as fast as he could, as he started to choke due to some water getting into his mouth. 

"W—wwait...." He stated, coughing as he did. 

He then stopped because his arms got tired, however he heard the song, much louder now, it was more louder than ever. He looked around but all he saw was ocean and more ocean. He realized he was stranded in the middle of no where in the water. He then felt small ribbles within the water, as she had came behind him. She then slowly and softly whispered in his ear, a tune, the same tune, she was singing before. 

He gently turned around and looked at her more, he couldn't see more than her elegant beauty, and her gorgeous breasts along with her long and beautiful hair. She got closer to him and her eyes glowed red. More ribbles around the lieutenant started to foam as more started to come out of no where. Women, after women, both black, and white, Asian, with long elegant hairstyles, and nice firm chests. 

He looked around and saw that they had formed a circle around him, close enough to him though.

"O—omg— wow I—I fucking must've died and gone to heaven...." He chuckled at his remark and then glanced at the water. However, he noticed something he didn't before. The girls, didn't have feet. He blinked a few times, to make sure he wasn't seeing anything underneath the water that wasn't suppose too. However he wasn't dreaming, they didn't have feet, instead they had, tails!? No, wait fins!? He quickly turned around and looked at each girls as they all had a sinister smirk upon their faces. 

The lieutenant tried to slowly back up but got cut off by another girl. He then found himself swarmed with them. He then slowly closed his eyes, as he shook his head "......fuck me...." He stated to himself as the girls attacked him and dragged him at the bottom of the ocean. 

Screaming could be heard with the echoes of the waves being around. As blood started floating to the surface of the water. The clouds suddenly disappeared as the ocean went silently once again.


	2. Episode 1: Towards Open Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Siren’s Heart: What's the status?" The captain commanded as he watched the sea roar like a thousand men.
> 
> "About 34.7 Kilometers up north just from the shore lands. Perhaps we're closer than we thought?"
> 
> “Live for the adventure boy! Never focus on the destination" The Captain has cut off his lieutenant as he tried to say something. 
> 
> "What in the holy fuck!"
> 
> "What's wrong."
> 
> "This piece of shit boat won't fucking start! Goddamnit work! Work!" The captain yelled as he was trying to repeatedly crank the engine. 
> 
> Hello? Hey, Earl? Is that you." As he started moving towards it.  
> "Come to daddy baby...." The guard said, as he licked his chapped lips. He wanted her, as he moved faster towards her and stopped once she had placed one finger on his lips. She then got closer wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him. She then got close to his ear, as she whispered something within it.
> 
> The lieutenant tried to slowly back up but got cut off by another girl. He then found himself swarmed with them. "......fuck me...." He stated to himself as the girls attacked him and dragged him at the bottom of the ocean.

"Good morning! Mainland, Rhode Island, Today is Friday June 2nd. It's your news reporter Kevin Grant! Here to give you the news of a lifetime! Today makes the 3 weeks that the Mainland shipping boat called "The Dipper" has been missing. Reports say that, five men, went out to sea and hasn't been shipped back inside the docks since. Captain McStephen Dipper was the head of that boat. As well as today would've been his birthday. Other men names were Max Cunningham, Carols Madison, Earl McClain, and Shane Dawson who was the lieutenant of the fleet.

Police reports say that, the boat apparently faced a heavy vast tide that supposedly sunk the ship. Others say, that the ship was attacked by an unknown source. No bodies were found, which unfortunately is bad for the lovely families at home. Others are speculating that these men may still be alive. Until we know more information, we can only assume that they were taken by the sea. May they all Rest In Peace, or may they return safely back home. This is Kevin Grant, giving you, your daily news." 

The television could be heard within the nice home of a local family. As the husband was watching it inside the kitchen. He slowly shook his head as he glanced up at the stairs seeing his son had came down. He walked inside, as he spoke "Hey." Towards his father as he went to the fridge. He then turned around and saw his father watching the news, as he was sipping his coffee.

His son then raised an eyebrow and then started to pure himself some orange juice, as he asked "whatcha watching?" He asked, as his father glanced over at him and answered "the news" he said. "What news?" His son replied. "You know, the one they keep fucking replaying, over and over again, about the dipper disappearing." He said picking up his newspaper. He then sighed and turned around towards his son, he opened up the fridge again. 

"You know it's so weird, I mean how could a gigantic ship with five men, like that just disappear? I mean it doesn't even sound right." He said with a confused look. As he scanned through his newspaper. His son closed the fridge back and shrugged his shoulders at his fathers remarks. "I— I don't know. I mean, it is a little weird. But then again, three weeks ago, we had that nasty little weather. It was practically almost a hurricane." He exclaimed. 

"Hmph, I guess your right." His father stated, as he put down his coffee on the table and buttoned up his suit. He then, heard a knock at the door, as he glanced at his son. "You already know who that is..." he stated, as he walked over to the television to turn it down. "Yeah I know." He said, as he started walking towards the door. They were twin wooden doors as he opened up one and his mother had entered. "Oh darling you have to be more faster." She said quickly as she walked inside.

"Hello to you too mother." He said rolling his eyes, as she simply ignored him. "Charlie, hurry with those bags darling, I don't need them getting wet. The weather has been very crazy lately." As her butler Charlie was walking in with her bags. The son moved out the way, as he turned around and walked back to the kitchen. She had entered and saw her husband as he was watching the news still. She then walked over and turned off the tv as he looked up at her and motioned his hand. 

"I was watching that." He stated, as he gave her a tilted head confusion. "Oh please, there's nothing on that television that I couldn't already tell you darling." She said confidently and blankly. "Yeah, of course because your always putting your business in other's business" his father stated. "Well, I'm a reporter as well as a business woman, so I believe both go hand in hand." She exclaimed as she snapped her fingers as her butler went upstairs to put her things away. "If you mean, meddling in affairs that don't concern, Sarah. Then yeah, I guess a reporter is an excellent job for you." The husband said, smiling sarcastically.

"Oh James, always the ass, in the family. Is that where Chris gets his smart remarks from?" She stated crossing her arms. "If he gets his smart remarks from me, Sarah than he must get his meddling and uptight attitude from you." He replies back smiling. "Hey! Can you guys not, like do this." Chris said firmly, as he shook his head coming back inside the kitchen. As he then grabbed his apple and walked over. The parents than looked at each other and looked down in disappointment a little, but then the father smiled again as he sipped his coffee. 

Sarah rolled her eyes and turned to Chris as she put her hands together. "well, how would you like to go on a little business trip with me." She said to Chris. "Ugh, here she goes, always trying to "recruit people" the father stated, as he rolled his eyes reading the news paper again. "Mom, for the last time. I don't wanna work for your little company" he said turning around towards her. "Little? Darling, my company owns 6 other companies including one here in mainland. Which means, I could make you fit within any business company. All I have to do is sign a deal." She said chuckling and speaking fast. 

"Yeah if a deal she means, sleep with another man, then. Yes sign it son." The father said, as he kept reading. She turned around giving the father an attitude look, as she smiled back to Chris as Chris watched them argue again. "God! You two are like children I swear!" He said as he walked out of the kitchen. "See what you did, James! You never know when to shut the hell up huh." She said angrily. "Well your the one coming home like your ass hasn't been gone for the past 8 weeks! So, do you really think we're all gonna be smiling" the dad asked.

The two continued to argue as Chris had left the house and got his car keys. He then unlocked his car door and got inside his Jeep, as he started it up. He was annoyed every day when his parents had done this. As well as he didn't like when his mother always tried to recruit him for her little corporation. Chris was find working at the summer job he was working at now, which was being a bartender for a local spot. His friends and himself always hanged out there anyways.

He got tired of them always arguing like children as he drove off and started riding down the street in his truck. He remembered back when things were much simpler, but every since dads mom died, he changed his personality. As well as his mother was no better. Dad claims that the only reason she got the reporting job was because she was sleeping with her boss. They argued about that so much it nearly made them get a divorce. Dad is always accusing mom of sleeping around with men because she comes home weeks later. 

She always claims it's a "business" trip, but comes back with fancy outfits, new jewelry and smelling like guilt, he would say. Chris stopped at the stop light as he looked out the window and looked around his neighborhood area. It was always peaceful around here, but that boat disappearance made everyone start acting a little different. The dipper boat was a big impact on this little town, as well as it was a tourist spot for most men. Chris then remembered something as he scratched his soft beard a little that was growing in, and turned left.

His father used to be a fisherman, he used to work with a company that mom used to sponsor. However, they disbanded it due to Captain McStephen's disappearance. 'Father got completely upset by that, and therefore that put some digs within the marriage as well. The only reason they claim to be continually married, was because of me. They didn't want that "burden" on me, as they proclaimed. However, then arguing every day, wasn't making it any better.' Chris has pulled up to the "Sea Siren's Dock" as it was a place for other tourist to enter.

They had sea animals here, as well as a places where people could go and pet the animals. However, Chris only came here for one thing, for his girlfriend Marie. She was a red head girl, with green eyes, and a curve slim body. They met their last year over senior year and went to the same college together. They eventually ended up dating one another on the count of being next to each other at a movie theatre with their friends. Marie's dad Ryan owed this little shack, as Marie was inside doing some paperwork. 

However she knew this was around the time Chris would come and in and see her. They've been together since almost 2 and a half years now. Chris put his car in park, as he got out of his car, and rubbed his fingers through his dark brown hair that was curly. His eyes was blue, as they were a little narrow as well. He sighed as he got out of the car and walked to the building. Some kids were playing around, as her assistant was helping the tourist. His name was Dylan as he waved to Chris whom waved back. Chris then walked inside as he spoke aloud.

"Hello? Knock knock." He exclaimed as he took his keys out of his pocket.

"Hey baby!" Marie said as she rushed into his arms and he smiled back. The two kisses gently on the lips as she wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her waistline, as they made out a little. She then pulled back as she blushed and giggled. "I missed you." She said. "I missed you too, gorgeous." He stated as she got off of him. "So what have you've been up today?" she asked as she started walking back into her kitchen. He followed her and started to respond as he looked around seeing all her paperwork. "Umm— nothing much, just you know the usually. Awkward mornings with two argumentatively parents. But you know what's new." He said as he rolled his eyes and leaned on her counter. 

She was fixing herself some food, as she started to turn the eggs and flip over her bacon. "Aww my baby, well you know I told you, you can always spend a night here." She stated, as she looked up at him. "Yeah, yeah I know I know." He said irritated a little. "I just— I just wish they'd get along again, ya know..." he said gently, as he started to play with his fingers. She saw how sad he was and immediately went over towards him and kissed his lips again. He embraced it and felt the kiss as he kissed her back as they both opened their eyes. 

"Hey, it'll get better I promise, don't let it get to you." She said nicely, as he wrapped his arms around her waistline and kissed her again. They started making out inside the kitchen, as they tongued kissed one another as well, he felt down on her ass, as she felt on his muscular chest, and they backed up against the oven. Dylan had came in with a bucket of fish, as he opened the door and yelled "aahh!!! Yeah, that's what a single depressed man, wants to see, you two sucking each other's faces off." He said, walking to the back room.

They stopped making out as she giggled and turned around and finished her cooking. Chris walked in the back where Dylan was, as he was getting more food for the seals. Chris then looked at Dylan with concern and shook his head. "Hey man, sorry about that, I mean—" 

"Oh no, don't worry about it, just that ya know, single party life, right." He said, with sarcasm. "Look man, haha, you really need to get over this....... feeling, your having. Relationships aren't cracked up to be all of that." Chris said trying to make him feel better. Dylan glanced his eyes up after getting the rest of the fish he needed to feed them as he had gloves on and started making gestures with his left hand. "Right, right so you mean I can jerk off to pictures of Selena Gomez while I touch myself with whip cream." He said. "Haha, exactly, you can do that yourself, you don't even need a girl for that." Chris said patting Dylan on his back. 

Dylan then walked out of the back room, as he was lifting the heavy bucket with him as Chris followed him. Dylan then glanced over at Marie whom Marie had looked at Dylan. "Feeding the seals?" She asked. "Yeah, and then imma go jerk off using my hand, because apparently, you can do that without a girl." Dylan stated as he walked out the door again. She glanced over at Chris, as Chris shrugged his shoulders at his remark and then, looked back at the door. He then closed it behind Dylan as Marie chuckled with confusion.

"wait, Jerk off? With his hand?" She said with a raised eyebrow. 

"I honestly didn't know what to say, at that moment in time. However when, You say it. It just sounds disgusting." Chris said as he reached on her plate and ate some of her eggs. She giggled again, as they kissed again, and they walked into her bedroom as Chris closed the door behind them. 

Dylan walked out to the docks, as he walked over to the seals as they were swimming around in their isolated area. He then watched as the tourist people had gotten in their vehicles to drive away. He then sighed as he clapped his hands, as the seals came out of the water and waddled over to him. He then tossed them their fishes, as he started to pet one of them. He spoke to himself as he did so. "I need to get laid bad..... this job around animals, it makes me kind of horny" he stated. He then looked around, as he shook his head and looked at the seal.

"Don't tell anyone I said that to you guys, either." He proclaimed, as the seals stopped eating to give him a head tilt.

Down at the ocean docks, a boat laid in the wait, as it was tied to a knot. Someone walked on the docks, as they started to run to the boat as they shouted.

"Hey! Aaron! Wake up man you in there?!" A voice exclaimed as he approached the boat more. He had climbed up the ladder as he walked into the boat and looked around. The boat door opened as Aaron had came out of the boat. He was dark skinned, with a bear, and a low cut hairstyle. He rolled his eyes as he sighed looking at him. 

"Dude, don't scare me like that, I thought you was, you know who." He said towards him. 

"Don't worry man, no one even saw me." He said as he walked up towards him. 

"Really? Because by the way you was screaming dumbass, I would suspect the entire town heard your ass." He said sternly as he snatched the flashlight from him. The other guy rolled his eyes as the two got into the cockpit together and went towards the main wheel. Aaron approached the wheel as he slowly closed his eyes as the other looked at him concerned. 

"Hey man, you alright to do this?" He said to him softly. He was afraid that Aaron wasn't ready to be a fisherman, but since his father died. His father was McStephen, as he had a tough time getting over it, even though they weren't really close. His mother, told Aaron to not take the boat, that him and his father worked on together to get closer. She was afraid that whatever happened to him, would also happen to Aaron. 

Aaron however, didn't listen, as he told his mother he wanted to be alone for awhile. He slept on the boat, because it was where him and his father sometimes stargazed together. He couldn't believe this happened to his father, as he clutched the flashlight and spoke back sternly. "I'm fine. Let's do this." He said. The other guy looked at Aaron and, got a little worried. "well, don't you think we should tell Chris. I mean maybe he wants too—" 

"Chris doesn't wanna go. He hates fishing anyways." Aaron said, cutting off his friend. 

"Besides, we don't need him, I got you, and you got me." Aaron added on. 

"I—I don't know man, I mean I'm little nervous after the whole, ya know...." he said nervously. Aaron looked back at him, as he got irritated with him from his responses, as he then exclaimed. "Matt! Stop acting like a bitch. Man, okay, this, we need this to keep the business going... my father would've wanted it." He said towards him. "I know man! But we could at least bring, Noah with us. I mean three is better than two." He said, trying to be reasonable. 

Aaron, wiped his face a little with his hand, as he shook his head at Matt being a baby. He then, nodded as he finally agreed to Matt, and then spoke. "Alright, fine, you go get, Noah. Call him up, and tell him, to meet us back here. At the boat. We'll leave the docks, at midnight." He explained. Matt nodded towards him as he took out his phone and got out of the cockpit. He then rushed off the boat as he shouted. "Alright! Midnight I'll be back later, bruh." He said running off. 

Aaron watched as he did, and turned back around as he looked out the window at the sea. He stared long and hard at it, as he felt himself about to cry. He wiped his tears a little with his hands, as he sniffed and walked away from the window. He then went back down into the bed area where his room was. He then sat down on his bed, and grabbed a photo of him and his father. He stared at that and moved his finger over his father. A tear dropped from his eye, as he held the image close to his chest.

He then started to cry, as he felt the pain, he hadn't felt in awhile. He never thought his father, would die, so suddenly. All the arguments they had, about him not able to be a good fisherman. He always wanted to prove his father wrong, and now he would never get the chance. He felt completely stupid, and also unless. He blamed himself for not going with his father that stormy night. His mother even beg his father not to go, but he said he needed to hang out with the guys for awhile. Aaron gripped the photo more as he looked at it again, as he felt alone. 

Midnight, had come to pass, as Chris and Marie laid in bed together. She rested on his chest, as the two looked through old photo albums. Chris had his right arm hooked around her, and his hand rested on her behind. He then looked at the photos with her, as she then looked up at him. "I'm glad your here" She stated towards him. "I feel like this will be a summer to remember." She added on. Chris, then smiled towards her, as he kissed her forehead. "Yeah, me too." He said agreeing with her, as they hugged tightly on another.

Chris, remember that it was Aaron's dads birthday. However Aaron and Chris had gotten into an argument earlier on. It was about Aaron drinking, his problems away, he knew Aaron was probably on the boat, wanting to be alone. He felt bad for his friend, and wished that he was okay right now. 

Aaron, Matt and Noah, all met up on the docks. They had thick jackets on with boots. As Matt and Aaron also had hats on. Noah, was an Asian friend, whom had black short hair, and hazel eyes. He was shorter than Aaron but taller than Matt. " you called me out here, so we could stand in the damn cold?" Noah exclaimed. "Right it's freezing it feels like. The temperature is being stupid lately." Matt added with Noah. "Look, I didn't call you two out here, so you could be husband and wife, we're going hunting tonight. I stole the boat keys from my mothers room, and we're going" Aaron stayed firmly. 

Matt and Noah looked at one another, as they thought this was a joke. 

"Dude? What? You want us to go out there? At night? I mean— that seems idk... dangerous." Noah said as he continued. "Besides, I was getting sex before you called, but Matt told me it was an emergency, and right now. I don't see no damn emergencies!" He said lifting his arms and crossing them. "Yeah man this is stupid, I don't wanna die." Matt stared towards Aaron. Aaron then got an attitude and spoke angrily "you know what! Fine you fucking dicks! Stay here. I'll fucking go by myself." As he walked past them and into the boat.

"Come on Aaron!" Matt said watching him.

"Don't do this man, it's not—" Noah said.

"What!? Worth it!? Yeah. Some friends you guys are. You know today's my dads birthday...... and you know he Never told me once he was proud of me. I just thought that maybe one day! I could prove him wrong or maybe save his fucking life......." Noah said trying not to cry but getting raged up.

Matt and Noah looked at each other with a guilt feeling, as they watched their friend speak. "I don't know, I mean— maybe this is stupid..... but I feel so fucking hopeless! ...." Aaron started to close his eyes putting his hands on them, as he didn't feel like crying. He then felt a touch on his shoulders as he looked up and saw it was Matt. Noah had then climb on the boat, as he stood by him as well. "Let's do this dude." Noah said confidently. 

"You—-you guys serious?" Aaron said looking at them. 

"Yeah man—" Matt said. "I mean—if we die, we'll die together...." Matt added.

Aaron sniffed a little, as he hugged his buddies, whom hugged him back, as he went into the cockpit and they followed. Matt then, went to the back of the boat and untied the rope that tied them to the docks. Noah then, took the flashlight and turned it on, as he pointed it towards Aaron for some light. Aaron then stuck the keys into the engine and turned the boat on. They all jolted a little at the sound of it coming in and actually working. Aaron chuckled with a nerve, as he then stated.

"Alright, lets do this guys....let's go see what we can find." As he started pushing on the gas and the boat started to take off. 

Matt and Noah walked closer as they stood by the wheel with Aaron as he drove the boat out into the sea. He stepped on the gas, as the waves around the boat crushed it felt like. They were all nervous, they didn't know what was out in the open sea, as well as what would happen to them. However, they knew that whatever was out there, they needed to find out what it was.


	3. Episode 2: One Comes To Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Siren’s Heart: "Good morning! Mainland, Rhode Island, Today is Friday June 2nd. It's your news reporter Kevin Grant! Here to give you the news of a lifetime! Today makes the 3 weeks that the Mainland shipping boat called "The Dipper" has been missing. Reports say that, five men, went out to sea and hasn't been shipped back inside the docks since. 
> 
> "You know it's so weird, I mean how could a gigantic ship with five men, like that just disappear? I mean it doesn't even sound right." He said with a confused look. 
> 
> Hello? Knock knock." He exclaimed.
> 
> "Hey baby!" Marie said as she rushed into his arms and he smiled back. The two kisses gently on the lips as she wrapped her arms around him. 
> 
> "Hey man, you alright to do this?" He said to him softly. He was afraid that Aaron wasn't ready to be a fisherman, but since his father died
> 
> Yeah man this is stupid, I don't wanna die." Matt stared towards Aaron. Aaron then got an attitude and spoke angrily "you know what! Fine you fucking dicks! Stay here. I'll fucking go by myself." 
> 
> "You—-you guys serious?" Aaron said looking at them.  
> "Yeah man—" Matt said. "I mean—if we die, we'll die together...." Matt added.

The waves of the ocean could be heard gently crashing into the boat, as the gang laid waste on it. Aaron was inside the captains quarters, as he was too busy focused on the surroundings. He was holding a map within his right hand, as he stirred with his left, he glanced at the map every now and then to make sure they were on the right course. Matt then slowly knocked on the quarters door, as he then slowly opened it up. He wanted to check on Aaron as he hadn't rested once they left the docks. 

"Hey man, I think you should take a break." He told his friend Aaron. "Naw, man I'm good, just a few more hours." He stated. "Dude, your ass has been saying that for the last four hours! Seriously, I think it's time for a break." He told him again. " I don't fucking need one alrigh?!" Aaron yelled, at his friend. Matt eyes widened a little, as he heard his aggression as Aaron turned back around and sighed. "Just—please, leave me be. Man, I'll be alright. I swear." He told Matt again. Matt knew Aaron was so determined it blinded his stubbornness, however he didn't push it any further as he then slowly left the quarters. 

Noah, was down, inside the bunkers as he was playing with a deck of cards. He felt the boat rock back and forth a little as he blinked lifelessly at his cards. He was completely bored and didn't have anything better to do. He then heard foot steps, approaching as he saw that Matt had entered the room. They both a 'wassup' nodded to one another as Noah sat up from his bed. "How's he doing?" Noah asked, as Matt sighed and then sat down on his own bed. "Do you really wanna know." Matt said as he grabbed his liquor bottle he had brought with him. 

"Naw, I guess not, if he's doing the same." Noah proclaimed. "Man, gosh he can be such an ass sometimes." He added. "Yeah, but I mean— he's just— going through it right now. Ya know." Matt told Noah. The two sat together, as Matt handed Noah the bottle, as he then took a sip of the wine, and then gave it back. "Man that stuff kicks." Noah exclaimed as he coughed a little from the afterburner. "Haha, yeeaaah. This that good good." Matt said with a chuckle. The two laughed, as the tides swayed them across the opened ocean.

The midnight streams of the water had continued to sway the boat softly, as they weren't bother by it at all. Noah and Matt were continuously drinking a little and playing cards, as Aaron was in the captain's dock side. He was looking out at the ocean, as the waves came swaying in gently for some reason. He narrowed his eyes more looking past the horizon and the mist that seemed to come from no where. They had been on the ocean for quite some time, as Aaron had put the boat in neutral now. He then turned off the engine as Noah and Matt heard the boat stop.

They looked at one another as Noah quickly got up and rushed up towards the captain's place. Matt had placed the bottle of liquor down and got up immediately and left the room. He then came back and grabbed the bottle as he felt he might need it for whatever reason. Noah had rushed upward and yelled as he wanted to see if Aaron was okay. "Aaron! Yo! You good?" He asked him, trying to think of what was going on. There was no response and from that moment, he become more nervous, as Noah was always the scared one. 

Matt came behind him and then yelled again, loudly almost hurting Noah's ears. "Yo!!! Aaron! You taking a shit or what?!" He said with a chuckle and saw a frustrated Noah glanced back at him. "W—What?" He said confused. "What? You almost blew my goddamn eardrums off! That's what, ya moron." He told Matt they then wrestled alittle within another arms, as they heard movement from the other side of the ship. They were nervous more considering that the boat wasn't that big, but it also was dark and the mist around made it foggy. 

They then turned quickly as they felt a chill go up they're spines as Noah had screamed and Matt's eyes widened as they turned around seeing Aaron. He was looking at them like they were idiots, and didn't know why Noah was screaming like a girl. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Aaron asked Noah. "Dude—omg, you scared the shit outta us man. We were calling your damn name." He told him. "Yeah man." Matt added on. "Sorry, I was down in the basement, trying to see if the engine was okay. However it seemed to be decent enough for us to keep going. Although I'm not so sure anymore." Aaron explained. 

"What the hell does that mean?!" Noah asked.

Yeah your not saying we're stuck out here are ya?" Matt added with a little panic. 

"What? No. Would you two morons relax, okay, the last thing I need is two girls on the ship trying to drink their damn problems away." He said snatching the bottle from, Matt and then walking to the deck. The two followed Aaron, as Matt tried to grab the bottle back, as Aaron walked to the edge of the deck. He then threw the bottle into the ocean, as Matt gasp and then yelled. "Dude What the hell!!! I was drinking that shit man! I need Booze! It keeps me fucking calm!" Matt said yanking on Aaron's shirt. "Fucking chillax! Okay, you don't need to drink to relax!" He said. The two then started arguing with one another as Noah watched for awhile.

He then rolled his eye and started walking away, as he didn't wish to continue to hear them arguing. He then walked to the edge of the deck on the other side, and looked upon the horizon. It was beautiful to say the least, he never seen a sensory like this, and it was nice enough to see this. However he then squinted his eyes, as he felt something was inside the water, he noticed some waves, that almost looked like something was inside it. He then slowly positioned himself, more with a glance, and then looked up and around. He then realized something, they were completely far into the ocean, almost as far as Aaron's dad was. 

Noah then tried to get they're attention as he spoke hesitantly. "G—guys?" He said, staring at the water, as the figure for closer. He then turned his head around fast, as he saw them continuously arguing, as Noah then rolled his eyes. He then yelled to get they're attention, more directly now. "Hey! Will you two shut up and come here! Seriously this is important!" Matt and Aaron stopped as they heard Noah. They then quickly walked over as Aaron asked. "What? What is it?" trying to see why Noah was panicking. "Something was in the water look over there." He said towards Aaron, Aaron and Matt looked down and didn't see anything.

They then looked at another and then at Noah, but making a confused expression. "I swear! There was something in the water, just a sec ago." He told them. He then turned around again, and looked at the water once again. "Omg, did you give him some goddamn alcohol too ya dick?!" Aaron said towards Matt. "Hey! Some of us need to be drunk if we're going on your stupid crazy dad missions!" Matt told Aaron harshly, the two started arguing again, as Noah eyes widened more. The figure had came back, as the lights on the boat started to flicker, as he looked up.

As it did, some winds, that was thick, and heavy started to come in. The clouds then came settling in as well, as it looked like it was about to rain. Noah then grabbed both of them, and tried to make them look up at the sky. "Where the hell are we anyways, Aaron?" He asked him. Aaron then looked at the horizon and the clouds, as he then glanced over at Noah, he could tell by his friend's face expression he was more scared than ever. He then looked over at Matt who gave a nonchalant look and crossed his arms. 

"I—I don't know!" Aaron exclaimed. "What the hell you mean ya don't know man!" Matt said he then continued on. "I got a damn girl at home! I could be fucking her right now, but instead I'm out in the middle of butt fucking no where! With NO DAMN BOOZE!" He said shouting and then kicking a can that was on the boat. The boat then started to creak, as he rocked back and forth, unexpectedly, as they almost fell over. Noah then felt a rain drop hit his skin, as he didn't know what it was at first, however he then stood up after the aftershock and then felt more drops. 

The rain started to settle in, as a thunderstorm was coming in yet again. The group glanced up at the sky, surprisingly, as they couldn't believe what was happening. They didn't know what to do at that moment as they both glanced at Aaron. Aaron was wrapped within amazement, as he then blinked and felt the water of the rain hit his skin. It started to pour down on them, as Matt grunted and ran into the bunkers of the boat. "Hey! Aaron come on let's go!" Noah exclaimed. Aaron however widened his arms, as he stood there almost like he was flying. He closed his eyes embracing the rain, and felt like he wanted to cry again.

It was just like the night when his father disappeared, it was a thunderstorm and weird things started to happen. He at that moment almost wanted the same thing to happen towards him. He wanted the sea and whatever that took his father to take him, his eyes twitching due to the water drops hitting his eyeballs. He then felt someone grab his arm, as it was Noah as he gave him a serious look. "Now! Aaron! Your father wouldn't want you to die here! It's over. Let's just go home." He told him. Aaron, couldn't blink, at what his friend had told him. He was completely overwhelmed with emotions, and then he allowed himself to get dragged into the captain's area where the wheel was.

The rain crashed down on they're ship, as the lightening turned the waves into gigantic waves. Matt then looked out from where he was, and grabbed three rain coats, he found inside the bunkers. He then rushed up towards the Captain area and then yelled at his friends. "Here! Put these on! If we die, at least we won't have to die wet..." piercing his eyes at Aaron as he said that statement. "Hush Matt! No one is dying... right Aaron?" He looked at his friend, as Aaron was holding the wheel and the engine key. He then closed his eyes and opened them with determination.

"Yeah. We can get out of here now." He told them, they both nodded as they felt a wave crash into them as they fell down again. They then heard scratches, and screams, almost like creatures or some sort. "W—-What the hell was that?" Matt asked, looking around the ship, as he then looked out the window. The lights on the ship then went off, as the three of them gasp, and came closer together. Aaron then reached inside a drawer and grabbed two flashlights, as he turned one on. The ship was now pitch black, as they couldn't barely see anything.

The lightening cast illuminations, that helped them find their way alittle. However, even then, the rain was so loud it barely heard anything. They all got alittle scared, as the screams got louder and came from outside where the deck was. "Omg..what the fuck." Noah said, softly. "What do you think it was?" Aaron asked, "let's not find out!" Matt exclaimed. "Get us the hell outta here man!" He told Aaron, as Aaron got up quickly, and tried to start the boat. "Dammit!" Aaron said. "What! What do you mean dammit?! Ain't no dammit! Dammit!" Matt said panicking. 

"Something is wrong with the engine, it won't start." He exclaimed. "Then I'll go check it out." Noah said, leaving the captain area. "Noah wait!" Aaron proclaimed, however Noah had already went past the bunkers and down to the basement of the boat. Matt then left the captain area as well as he headed for the deck to see what was going on. He had a flashlight, as he didn't know what to do and he couldn't barely see. The rain was eating his eyeballs, as he squinted hard trying to look past it. They were all sitting on the boat in the middle of the fierce ocean, that was making waves moving them deeper. 

Noah, had went down into the engine area, and some water had gotten on the boat. He then shook his head, as he stepped into the water, and felt the coldness of it. He then saw something from the distance, like a shadow figure he didn't know what it was at first. He then squinted his eyes, as he spoke softly. "Hello? Matt is that you?" He said, as the figure then turned his direction, and their eyes, like demons. Noah yelled as he then hit the switch for the engine to come on and tried to run, as the figure went after him.

Matt being on the deck, heard screaming again, and then he was going to run towards it. However, before he could his ankle got grabbed by something, as it dragged him and he screamed. "Ahhh!!!!" As Aaron then saw Matt on the ground. "Hang up pal!" He told him and then left the captain area to go after Matt. He then rushed down, as Matt was being dragged away, as Aaron had an emergency gun with only two bullets inside them. He rushed over to where Matt was, as he had a figure on top of him trying to bite his face off.

"Shoot this motherfucker!" Matt said trying to wiggle his way out from underneath it. Aaron then tackled it off of him, as the figure then super kicked him off, and tried to lunge at Aaron now. As Aaron screamed, as it then got shot and fell into the ocean, as he turned and saw Matt with the gun. They were both breathing heavily, as they then heard Noah screaming and they got up quickly. Noah then was running down into the bunker as he hit the steps, and the figure grabbed his leg, as it tried to bite him.

It manage to bite his ankle, as he grunted in pain, and Aaron and Matt came where he was. They then pulled him up, as Matt tried shooting the figure, as it ran, and Matt chased it. "Omg! Dude your bleeding! Hold on just hold on! Come on we're gonna get you outta here!" He told him. Matt then chased it down to the engine area again, as the figure then leaped out and back into the ocean once again. However not before Matt got a glimpse of the tail, as it looked like a fin. His eyes widened as he stared and couldn't believe what he just witness. 

He then heard Aaron yell his name, as he snapped back into reality and felt the boat moving now. He then rushed back upwards the captain area and then went over to Noah. "Oh my fucking God! What happened!" He exclaimed. "I don't fucking know! I think he got attacked!" Aaron said driving them, as he couldn't look away from the window. "Holy shit! We gotta get him to the hospital or something!" Matt said yelling at Aaron. "I fucking know that! I'm trying to go as fast as I can!" He told him.

Hours later, Chris and Marie, had went for a midnight walk, as they always did. "So, I can't believe they fought again. It must be tough of you, all the time." Marie said softly. She was worried for her boyfriend, as she normally was. They're hands entwined with another, as the crickets chirping in the background. "Yeah, well, that's what they do. They don't even care the fact that it's annoying all the time." Chris told her. They had finished walking and stopped near the docking area of the ocean. They liked the view and always enjoyed the softly quiet moments. Chris was looking out in the distance, as Marie looked at him the whole time, as she stared at him.

He then glanced over, as he chuckled softly, and nervously. "W—What? Haha, why do you keep staring at me?" He asked her gently. "No reason." She stated. She then wrapped her arms around his waistline and smiled cutely and gently. "Just that your the best boyfriend a girl could ever have. I love you a lot that's all." She told him. Chris then wrapped his arms around her waistline as well, as he then pulled her closer, as the two was nose to nose. "That's sweet of you to say." He added towards her. The two then kissed gently, as the moonlight shined on them softly. However they heard something in the distance, almost like a noise that sounded like a boat.

They stopped kissing and turned they're attention, towards the ocean. Chris then squinted his eyes, and then widened them, as he then rushed down by the docking area more. "Hey! What's going on?" Marie asked as she rushed after Chris. "That's Aaron's boat!" He proclaimed as he then went quickly as the boat came in more and more. It then hit the dock area hard, as Chris and Marie fell on the ground. They then softly got up, as Chris eyes widened as he quickly went towards the boat. "Aaron! Aaron!!!" He said nervously. 

The fact that he had crashed almost, and it wasn't like it was suppose to. It made him nervous more the fact that Aaron didn't answer. He then tried to climb on the ship, as he heard noises softly, as the captain door opened. Aaron and Matt was carrying, Noah, as his leg was swollen and bleeding. It had bandages around it, although it was still dripping with blood. "Help! Help us." Aaron exclaimed. Marie gasp, as she and Chris climbed up on the ship and helped them with Noah. 

"What the hell happened!" Chris asked with a panic. "I'll call the hospital!" Marie told them as she got out her phone and dial 911. "I—I don't know man something attack us! It nearly took Noah's leg off!" Matt said crying softly. Chris then turned to Aaron who was just as sad and feeling guilty as he ever did. He then lifted up Noah and then placed him down on a bench area, as Matt did as well. They stood by Noah until police came and other people were just as nosey. Aaron's mother had arrived as well, as others were concerned and didn't know what happened.

Aaron has explained to the officer about something attack them on their ship. He tried to make it sound believable, like a demon. Although the officer didn't believe him, he simply told Aaron it could've been a shark, or a snake that was unseen on the boat. Aaron soften his eyes, as he knew that was what the police would say, the ambulance had came as as well as they then took Noah into the car. Matt then fiercely looked at Aaron as his fist was balled with hatred. "This is all your goddamn fault!" He told Aaron. Pushing him as the two looked like they were about to fight.

Chris rushed in and tried to pull back Matt as Matt pushed Chris away and turned back to Aaron. "You and your stupid ass fucking obsession with your dad! Almost killed Noah and I! And now! His leg can be seriously damaged! Thanks to your careless ass mistakes!" He told Aaron. Aaron however didn't know what to say as he felt himself wanting to cry. Chris then turned towards Matt as he spoke. "Hey man! Watch it. He's your friend you shouldn't be speaking like that. It was an accident" he told Matt. "No man! Y—you weren't on that ship...... we— we saw something. And it was fucking evil... and it's all Aaron's fault." He told him.

It was a silence that filled everyone, as everyone looked at another. Matt then slowly turned and walked away, as he then climbed into the ambulance with Noah. It then drove off as Aaron looked down in disgust. Chris tried to comfort him, as he then crossed his arms. "Don't worry about Matt man he'll get over—" before he could finish Aaron had spoke. His sarcasm laughter, with nervousness and sadness. "Naw he's right. He-he. I mean, look at me. What the hell was I thinking... I should've never took that ship out. I just damaged one of my best friends... and now, I just lost one." He said his eyes shining with pain and gleaming with tears.

He then slowly turned around and walked away, as he walked over to his mother. His mother then started to yell at him, as soon as they got in the car and drove off. Chris and Marie stood there, as they watched everyone slowly started to walk away, as Marie then hugged Chris softly. "What are we going to do now?" She asked Chris afraid of the answer. Chris then looked down and back at the boat gently, as he didn't know what to say, at that moment. He then soften his eyes and sighed, as he hugged her back and walked with her. "I'm not sure..." he told her. The two then started to walk away from the docks, as the ship was making a sound.

It was almost like the waves continued to be inside the ship, as a figure then started to come out of the darkness. It then splashed in the shallow waters near the docking area. It's spiked hair, and it's multiply color hair, that was black and then purple, and yellow bangs. It's gleaming, skin, that was soft and admirable. It's lips, rough but soft when touched and kissed, their big bold eyes filled with hunger, and kindness. As they're beautiful fin, tail, was within the water, the screeching of their cry. They shifted their body into the sands, and slowly started to transform its fin into legs. 

Soft skinned legs, that looked like a woman's, hairless and shining. Along with their beautiful arms, and fingers, that digged into the sand as they slowly tried to stand to their feet. They then slowly sat up, as they're eyes opened piercing they're surroundings, and realizing they were no longer home. They then slowly stood to their feet only being the height of 5"4 as they were short and bare. Nakedly they stood, they're cock, being soft and tinder. As the rain slowly stop but the clouds still remained, as they slowly started to walk away from the docks, and head into the town area.


	4. Episode 3: A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Siren’s Heart: "Hey man, I think you should take a break." He told his friend Aaron. "Naw, man I'm good, just a few more hours." 
> 
> "How's he doing?" Noah asked, as Matt sighed and then sat down on his own bed. "Do you really wanna know." Matt said as he grabbed his liquor bottle he had brought with him. 
> 
> Noah had rushed upward and yelled as he wanted to see if Aaron was okay. "Aaron! Yo! You good?" He asked him, trying to think of what was going on. There was no response.
> 
> "Sorry, I was down in the basement, trying to see if the engine was okay. However it seemed to be decent enough for us to keep going. Although I'm not so sure anymore." Aaron explained. 
> 
> "What the hell does that mean?!" Noah asked.
> 
> “Yeah your not saying we're stuck out here are ya?" Matt added with a little panic. 
> 
> "Oh my fucking God! What happened!" He exclaimed. "I don't fucking know! I think he got attacked!" Aaron said driving them, as he couldn't look away from the window. "Holy shit! We gotta get him to the hospital or something!" Matt said yelling at Aaron.

Morning rose on Rhode Island, as the new day awoke. It wasn't a happy time for most, as others where still shaken by the last nights events. Chris was home that day, in bed staring at nothing as he heard his parents downstairs once again arguing. Marie was at work as she was tapping her pen endlessly trying to think. Aaron was grounded from the sea or any docks for an entire year, by his mother. Matt was still at the hospital with Noah as Noah was under critical conditions. It seem like even though it was morning time, it felt like it was still dark and nightfall. The clouds rode in as it seem like it was going to storm today, as it always did for some reason. 

Inside town, almost but miles towards the forest side, there was a little girl playing by the riverbank. Her father was gathering some wood as he looked over to make sure she didn't fall in. "Come on honey! We gotta go." He told his daughter. She then smiled looking back in her white dress, as she played with the small fishes. Giving them some bread from her hand, as she watched them. She smiled happily as she giggled when they're small mouths tickled her skin. Her father sighed as he shook his head and smiled seeing her. He then decided to let her finish before he tells her to come inside instead. He then walks back into the trailer home, as clothes was being dried out on the hangers.

A bare young man walked down the countryside road where he was wearing nothing. Revealing and somewhat unhidden from others eyes. Fascinated by what he was seeing, his eyes shimmering that glow and demonic feed they felt. The little girl had giggled once more and then by glance manage to see someone walking. She didn't know who it was as she continued to stare at them, she was only about 6 years old, so seeing him naked didn't phase her. Yugi, looked beyond the riverbank and could smell the nasty aroma it brought, he then tilted his head curiosity as he slowly walked through the trees. He was heading in the little girls direction, as she stood there with her bread crumbs. 

Yugi got closer to her and he then didn't blink at all, he was within a nice arm length as he watched her without moving. She smiled and giggled seeing him but then stop seeing how his skin was. It was shining and it seem like he had scales like a fish. She then slowly walked to him and she held her hand out trying to give him some bread. Yugi didn't know what it was and bent down to the girl as he took it without saying anything. He then sniffed it and got disgusted as he threw it into the river. The little girl gasp by how far it got thrown, the strength of just that alone as Yugi walked off leaving her alone. He then saw that she was wearing some stuff, clothing as he seem to have none on.

He continued to walk towards where he saw some things hanging up. They seemed to be clothing, as he seem to have been missing some. It must be what humans where over their bodies, although he didn't have any on. Walking towards the hangers, looking at the clothing he could possibly select. The little girl saw this, and she slowly started approaching him. She was still scared somewhat, but not really as much as others might be. He was a beautiful person, and his eyes was gleaming with a light blue color, but have some sea color as well. She then looked at him as he grab one of the Jean jackets that was a belly attire. He put his arms through it, and then saw some black tights, that was fitted. 

Yugi grab those as well, unfortunately he didn't know how to put these on. Turning to the girl again as she had seem to follow him around. She continued to stare but kept the bread she remained to have in her hands for the moment. Suddenly She drop them on the ground and looked cluelessly at the man. "Do you not know how put on?" She asked him. Yugi titled his head unable to understand the girl, she seem to be speaking another language of some kind. He rotated his vision hearing a lot of noises, noises that was different from everything else. When he was in the sea the noises was an animals, his friends and his lover. Now, it sounded like cars, bikes, humans, buildings coming down, rivers , generators. 

In a way it gave him a dizzy feeling, when he felt the touch of the little girl. He then quickly moved his head as he hissed at her firmly. She jumped and moved back greatly from him. Now frighten, she wish her daddy had came outside and was here to protect her. Yugi never felt the touch of another until just now, but he didn't like being touch by unknown people. He couldn't understand her, so who possibly knows what she could've said towards him in the slightest. Just then sounds from inside the trailer could be heard as a man came busting through his doorway. He looked to see a half naked man near his young girl as he quickly grab his bat. "Hey get the hell away from my daughter!" He shouted and went to the attack Yugi. 

Yugi turned around quickly and stop the bat before it touch him. He did it with such ease, that the man was shock by how fast his reaction time was. It couldn't be human, it was unlike anything he's ever seen before. Without thinking Yugi tossed it aside with the man still holding into it. He lunged the man into his own house as he grunted from the fall. His daughter rushed to his side as she cried somewhat seeing him in pain and collapsed a little. Yugi looked over and walked slowly towards them, having some narrow evil eyes glaring down at them both. When the mother ran out towards her daughter and husband as she shouted at Yugi. "Get out of here or I'll call the police!" She told him angrily and looked back at her family. She tried to make her husband come too, but to no avail he didn't. 

Yugi titled his head once again, not understanding her as he looked down at the black tights he had. The wife saw he had them, and was puzzled by why he was grabbing those. Why wasn't he putting them on, did he not know how too? Yugi struggled to do so and then decided he wouldn't put them on. However, he kept them and started to walk off and down the road once again. The mother and daughter continued to watch him, as they wanted to make sure he was leaving for good, they didn't wish to run into him anymore. The daughter continued to cry, as she then hug her mother tightly. "It's okay baby." She told her daughter once she saw the man leaving. She then held her daughters cheeks, and wiped away her tears gently. 

"Don't worry, we're going to call the police and everything shall be fine." She told her daughter once more. She then quickly gotten up grabbing her baby's hand and walking her inside. "Stay here grab me the phone and I'll call and the ambulance." She told her once more. She nodded and went to do what her mother asked of her, as she went back outside to her husband. She then looked around and saw that the stranger left them completely. He must've headed straight into ShipBay Mainland town, just north of the forest areas. She worried for the rest of the towns people, and wasn't all that sure of how one man single handedly was able to push her husband that far. She looked down at him once again, and closed her eyes praying that things would get better.


	5. Episode 4:An Unknown Being

Chris had started to drive from his parents house back towards the place where his girlfriend worked. He didn't want to stay at home, as he couldn't get the last two days events from his mind. Noah, Aaron and Matt all claimed to have saw something within the ocean that day. It attacked them but, why was it doing this. Chris really wish he had gone, as he felt the guilt and despite start to hit him. He sighed, as he was truly annoyed by how things ended up, he couldn't even speak to Aaron whom was grounded. Everything, seem to be having terrible things happening this summer. It wasn't suppose to be this way, as he had came to a red light. 

Once again, he looked over at the town sign, as it seem to have "ShipBay Mainland" on it. He felt he never seen that before, or frantically felt that they've changed the name just recently. He was confused by his own mind, and once the light turned green he couldn't move. He felt like he was hearing weird sounds, noises of sea and things crashing into his ears. He felt the coldness of air hitting his lungs, and hearing a siren of some kind, like a beautiful, elegant song from someone's lips. He zoned out for that, when a horn behind him blew by an angry man. Chris blinked and looked through his rearview mirror and sighed. He then eventually started to drive once again, this time with more gas in his step.

At the sea siren docks, Marie was inside the shack where she was making herself and her father some lunch. He was on his way to work, when she looked over to see he was reviewing something. She narrowed her eyes down, and was confused by it. "Hey is something wrong?" She asked her father concerned. He was eating his toast and looking through the news paper when she asked him. He quickly put it down, and smiled at to try and reassure her. "No no, it's fine." He replied. She smiled and smirked as she knew he was lying. "I know something is wrong dad. You start doing that tapping with your left foot every time." She responded back. He smiled and chuckled by her accusations that was always accurate. 

"Well there's, something that happened this morning with a local trailer family." He started to explain. Marie was listening, as she walked over with the two cups of coffee for them both. She then sat down in the chair, as she made them both some chicken, with a side of salad. "And?" She asked skeptical. He then looked at her with a glance, as he could tell she was extremely worried for this family. "And... the dad had gotten into a fight with this stranger whom the stranger then knocked unconscious apparently and took some of the family's clothes from their hangers." He finished explaining. Marie looked puzzled, and also surprised to say the least. "Oh wow, is the dad okay? Will he be." She asked him. "He'll be fine, the stranger didn't kill him." He said pulling the paper into a stack. 

Marie was confused now, how could a man become unconscious from something that didn't seem to have him killed. She was tapping her fork when she saw her father scoot his chair back as he was about to get up. "So if he's not going to die, how did he even get unconscious?" She responded. Her father didn't answer as he got from his chair and turned down his walky-talky. She then looked down, knowing her father always had this belief of not telling her. Due, to be didn't wish to ever put her in harms way, with any information that was police business. Her father was in charge of the shack, but his full time job was police work, as he was the head captain of the police forces. "Dad... killing me to know wouldn't be the end of the world." 

She bluntly told him, as she looked up at him. He suddenly stop and then sighed as he tapped his finger on the table gently. "It's nothing you need to worry about honey. I shall handle it and see that this investigation is thoroughly looked through." He told her confidently. "But dad—" She said. "That's enough Marie!" He shouted somewhat, as Marie then looked down softly. He then saw that he yelled at her and felt guilty about what he did afterwards. However, he was pressed for time and couldn't confront her about it until he came home later tonight. "We shall speak when I return." He told her as he grab his bag and went towards her. He then gently kissed her forehead as she sat there still and he walked off. 

"Lock up the house please when you leave." He told her looking back at her, and then closing the door behind him. She sat there wishing to feel bad for pressing the matter, but her curiosity wouldn't allow her to feel that guilty. Marie scooted her sit out as, well and got from the table after she was done eating, and then heard a knock on her door. She believed it was her father and he must've forgotten something, but then when she came to the door and opened it it was Chris. She was surprised that he was there, and tried to say hi, but he quickly went inside. He then looked around frantically and was in a rush to speak as well. "Is you're father here." He asked in a hurry. 

"No? He went to work, Chris what's—"

"Something happened that night with Aaron and them. It's been bugging me all day and yesterday." Chris said panting and then bending down. He wanted to catch his breathe, as he looked out her blinds. He wanted to make sure that people weren't going to disturb them, as he then looked back at her. He went to quickly grab her hands, as he then looked in her eyes softly. "Please, Marie can we talk about it?" He asked her. She then looked back at Chris scared that what happened eventually gotten to him. She then smiled softly and kissed his lips gently. "Of course" she stated and then pulled him to her bedroom. 

Hours later, the clock had struck 5pm as Chris and Marie was speaking inside her room. She was sitting on the bed as Chris sat in the chair. He was leaned over as his arms was on his thighs and speaking about what could've happened. Marie was a little skeptical, and also slightly fascinated about it as well. "So you believe what happened on that ship was supernatural?" She said chuckling a little. "I mean, I don't know, but all I know is that Noah saw something and it attack him badly." He said leaning back and sighing aloud. He was slightly annoyed that he didn't know exactly what attacked but he had a feeling it wasn't a human or a shark. "I mean, well Noah is really the only one who can really say right? I mean but that's even if he really saw what attacked him." 

She told Chris, as she gave a calm gesture, Chris then looked up at her window, and saw that the sun was almost completely gone now. He then nodded and then looked back at her. "Yeah, well maybe I'm just losing my shit.." he said closing his eyes. She then went to comfort Chris as she took his hands and then sat in his lap. "No baby you aren't..." She said softly. She then slowly put his head up making him look at her as she then leaned in to kiss his lips. Chris closed his eyes feeling her gently lips, that was full and had soft lip gloss on them. She then pulled him more into kissing him, as he responded by holding her closer. Pulling her waistline, and gripping her firmly as the two kissed one another in the chair. 

After awhile, a screech could be heard from the dock area. When Chris and Marie broke the kiss at the sound of it. "What the hell was that?" Chris asked as he looked at her window. "... I don't know." Marie said as she climb off Chris and grab her jacket quickly. She then rushed out her room as Chris got up quickly as well, and tried to go with her. "Marie wait!" Chris shouted as she rushed outside with a flashlight towards her animals. Marie was frighten somewhat, and didn't know what or where that came from. She looked around and looked at the animal cages and saw her seals was still there. She realized one of the seals was the one who screeched. They didn't normally do that unless something was dangerous, or about to attack them. 

"What's wrong." Chris asked once he caught up towards her. Marie shook her head gently unable to fully comprehend it either, when she was cluelessly herself. "I—I don't know..." she stated looking over at Chris. She then approached one of her animals and rubbed it gently, asking it what happened when it turned towards the water. She then looked over at it as well, and saw the water was moving a little bit, she then widened her eyes. "Marie... Marie what's wrong." Chris asked again, and turned towards the water. They both looked at the water, as Chris walked over towards it more. "Chris! What are you doing." She whispered yelled towards him. Chris continued to walk towards it, unable to know why he was, but that sound he was hearing. 

It was the sound he heard in his car, the siren sound, that sounded like wonderful, and beautiful as if someone was in danger. He needed to save them as he dived into the water as Marie rushed over quickly. "Chris!!! Chris!!! What the heck! Chris omg! Please are you okay!? Chris!" She said frantically and moved her hand around in the water. Chris dives inside and looked around in the darkness, trying to fully see where the peacefully angelic sound was coming from. He wasn't really able to see anything until he saw something moving around. It had a tail, along with these colorful scales, and this jewelry that looked royalty, Chris felt like he was dreaming, and didn't know what to do but for some reason that creature was making the sound. 

He swam towards it, as Marie on top continued to scream his name over and over again. She wanted to call the police, but she didn't as she walked over towards the edge of the docks. She flashed her flashlight around the noises she believed was Chris, and narrowed her eyes down to try and see him more but wasn't fully able too. Chris continued to swing towards the creature and saw that it stop swimming and slowly turned around. Chris couldn't see the figures face really, as it slowly gotten closer towards him as well. He then saw a jacket a jean jacket that was within the water and swam right pass them. He glanced at it as he then rotated his eyes back towards the thing and screamed. 

It had gotten closer towards him, without him knowing as he went back a little, as Yugi looked at the man. He was calm at first, but once Chris calmed as well he heard the sounds coming from this person. He felt this was a human, as he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. It was still dark in the water, so he could only see the top area of this man and not the bottom. He then got closer trying to help it, as Yugi look to see something grabbing him. Chris in his mind told himself he was going to help whomever this was, but to what happened next he wasn't able too. Without warning Yugi grip his hand back firmly as Chris winched a little by the sudden forcefully grip. Grunting in pain a little, he then look to see Yugi smirk devilishly. 

He then screamed in the water unleashing his fangs to be seen, as his eyes turned a dark deadly red, as Chris screamed in the water as well. Up above Marie could see tons of bubbles as she then screamed to Chris and went back to her shack. She wanted to grab a floater to rescue him as well as she grab the phone as well. She decided to call the police because, she was running out of options to do anything else. "Please I need help! My boyfriend he's being attack by a creature in the water please send someone! We're at 478 Sea Siren's Docks! Hurry please." She said crying over the phone. She then ran back outside and rushed quickly to where she saw Chris swimming away from something. Marie widened her eyes as she tossed the floater in the water and had gotten clawed and scratched by Yugi. 

He grunted in pain more, as he started to bleed out from his wounds, as he then kicked Yugi in the face, as he fell backwards. Marie then grab Chris's hand and immediately started to pull him out of the water, as she drag him from it. Just when she was doing so, Yugi came from behind and grab Chris again, as she screamed seeing something attack him, she was yanking him out, but once she did so she ended up yanking Yugi as well. The two fell down on the docks, as Yugi flopped around like a dying fish. His tail started to suddenly disappear, as it washed away like paint almost. Marie ended up looking at it as she was holding Chris in her arms, and soon Yugi stop moving altogether. She couldn't believe her own eyes, that what she was seeing was actually true. 

She was almost told that these things weren't real that they never existed. She knew they were beautiful creatures, but they were deadly as well. Unable to believe it she then slowly reached over and grab her flashlight. Chris coughed up some of the water, and panted as he then looked up at her. "H..hey..." he said softly smiling, as she cried with tears of joy. "H..hey." She said back towards him as the two hug one another. Once that was finished, Chris got up as Marie helped him to his feet. The two looked at the thing in the dark shadows, as Chris slowly took the flashlight from Marie. Marie was holding Chris up when Chris flashed the light at a naked bare man. They then both looked at one another, as they couldn't believe what they just discovered, a very first merman.


	6. Episode 5: Just A Tale

"Come on let's get it inside."

"!"

"Whoa! Be carefully."

"Gently, gently. Alright let's set it over here."

"Alright watch it."

Chris and Marie had taken their discovery inside into Marie's house. They softly placed it down on the couch with blankets and covers wrapped around it. It's face, feet, hands, and legs were all covered so they couldn't see anything. Marie looked over at Chris as she was panting having her hands on her hips. "Okay... holy shit. Is this for real!?" She shouted softly. Chris turned back towards the creature and walked her and him away from it for a moment. He went into another room, as he softly closed the door allowing it to be on the couch in peace. "This can't be real, I mean, holy shit I think we just found an actual living creature." She said chuckling hysterically. 

Chris glanced over at her, and once again out the doorway to make sure it hadn't moved. "Chris?" She said softly as she went to the doorway herself, he was too busy eyeing the creature to really notice her. Marie watched him in silence for a moment, and rotated his glance towards her again. "Hey? You alright." She asked him. He blinked softly, and nodded as he looked at her and back at the creature then her again. "Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm, im fine. Just. Amazed." Chris said as he smiled. "I mean, this, this is wow. I mean it almost tried to kill me but, this is the biggest discover ever." Chris said holding Marie's hands excitingly. Marie watched him her eyes matching his, with the excitement as she softly smiled.

"I mean, yes Chris this is in fact the best discovery since electricity, and technology. This could be, I don't know also dangerous as well." Marie said raising eyebrow. Chris sighed, as he slowly released her hands placing his on his hips. "I mean, come on Chris! How are we going to keep a mermaid under the radar. Every national security guard, solider, government shall be after this thing!" She softly shouted as she touched his chest. Giving him the softness in her eyes that was mixed with a worried expression. Chris looked down at her, as he softly pecked her lips, she closed her eyes to kiss him back, as he pulled her into a passionate kiss more. The two kissed another as she moaned gently feeling his tongue glide within her mouth from time to time. 

Chris slowly pulled back, as she opens her eyes just the same. Marie looks at Chris, as Chris looks at her and parts his lips somewhat. "We can't just leave it to die.." he said softly. Marie nodded, as her eyes widened breaking off from Chris. "Oh no." She said as she quickly went over to her bed room window. She could see cop cars coming in this direction from the distance hearing their soft sirens. "What's going on?" Chris asked confused, as he glanced out the window and at her. "You called the cops!?" He asked her frantically. "I didn't know! I thought you was attacked by a shark! I wasn't prepared for it to be a living breathing creature!" She shouted at him. "We have to get this thing out of here." He told her. He quickly went back to the couch, as he slowly started to pick it up in his arms again. 

"We can take it in the bay shack, that's right next to this. It's where the lab is, the pets food and all of that." Marie said as she quickly rushed to grab the keys. "We have to hurry their coming!" Chris stated firmly. Marie unlocked the front door, as Chris rushed outside, and followed her into the bay shack. She unlocked the door from there as Chris went inside, as Marie was about to as well. However, hearing the sirens getting closer as the cars approached she noticed her day being there as well. "I have to go." She told Chris. "What? No." Chris said quickly. "My father is here, and it's super late. I'll try and come back afterwards, but I can't make promises." She told him. Marie went off without allowing Chris to say anything as she closed the door and locked it. 

Rushing over back to the house, she saw an ambulance and multiple other cop cars. Chris turned back to the folded creature that was within the blankets, as he sighed and rushed out the shack. He allowed it to lay on a table, as he closed the door behind him. He came from the shack, as Marie watched her eyes widened. Her father came from his car as he quickly went to his daughter first. "Marie! Thank the God's you're okay." He said frantically as he pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back, eyeing Chris somewhat, as Chris watched her and her father. "I'm fine, papa." She said chuckling. "How are you Chris? I heard you got Attack? Need a hospital." Her dad asked him. "Uh? No sir. I'm fine really." Chris said as medical people checked over him anyways. 

"He's got scars Captain." One of the medical's said.

"Looks like claws, deep bites, and vicious scratches." Another one exclaimed. He took a flashlight to Chris's eyes, as Chris widened them so they could see. Marie's dad went over to him, as he then walked over to the lake area where it was seen. He went to the dock and used his flashlight to look at the lake. "Is it dead?" He asked them. Marie and Chris looked at another, as Chris was too busy with the medical's as Marie went to her father. "Yes, Chris and I killed it, as it tried to jump and attack him. It's fine, we're are fine papa I promise." She said trying to reason with him. He glanced over at her, as his radio was going off about other matters, as he turned back to Chris. "Chris I'll take you home, and let your parents know what happened." Marie's father said. 

"Thank you sir, but I drove myself. I really don't think I need-"

"Since you was attacked on my property, I need to be there when you tell your parents. Especially, your father when he asked what happened." He stated firmly. 

"I'm sure you can take a bus tomorrow to come back and get your car." He finally said. Once he was done speaking he went to his back up team, and quickly wrote a report based off what Marie and Chris said. Marie saw the medical's had bandaged his arm up and shoulder area. She went to him as she quickly placed her hand on his thigh, and other shoulder. "Chris what are we going to do?" She asked somewhat scared. "We leave the creature in there overnight." Chris said eyeing them from time to time. "What are you insane?! It can't stay here. What if it wakes up and attacks?" She said her body jolting somewhat. Chris grab her hand firmly, as he pulled her closer towards himself. "Please. Okay, it's going to be okay. I don't think it's waking up any time soon." Chris said chuckling. 

"Besides, it's locked in your shack. I'll come back tomorrow morning. I promise." Chris said kissing her forehead. Marie smiled gently, as she softly hugged Chris one more time. "Come on Chris! Let's go." Marie's father said aloud. Chris looked at Marie once again, as she watched him get up and walk off. She waved to him goodbye for the night, sighing as she watched him get into the car. She couldn't however help but get paranoid about the events that was happening to her, she felt this was all surreal and it couldn't be the truth. Glancing at the shack from time to time, as she felt a presence someone touched her. She jumped immediately, as the cop jumped somewhat too chuckling. "sorry didn't mean to scare you." He said softly. 

"Oh, no you're, you're fine. I'm just..."

"Shook about what happened?"

"Y....uh yeah."

"Don't worry your boyfriend shall be fine. However it's crazy to know a shark was found here. I thought they'd be further out." The cop said confused. 

Marie looked at him as she shrugged nonchalantly, as she looked at him once again with calm eyes. "Yeah, well, we never know right." She said chuckling softly. "Yeah.... I suppose." The cop said questionably. "Hey Bill! Let's move out." Marie's father demanded. Bill turned back to the captain, as he nodded and back to Marie. "Alright, well goodnight ma'am." He said giving her a bow as he walked off back to the car. Marie watched as they all got back into their vehicles and started to head out once again. Marie watched as Chris, and her father was the final to leave, as she went back to the shack once they were all gone. She made sure the shack was locked and secure, as she went straight into her house. 

Locking the doors she panted over and over again, trying to recollect herself. She wanted to call Chris at that moment, knowing she couldn't was frustrating. She stroked her hands through her hair, walking straight to the bathroom to grab a wet towel and damp her face. In the distance, she felt as if she could hear a soft music, like a beautiful noise that was calling out to her. She felt she must've been hallucinating now, hearing things that wasn't there. She went into her room turning on the lamp, as she continued to hear the beautiful elegant siren sound. Turning her head to the shack, she felt it was coming from that area, she listened carefully, as she tried to tune it out and lay in bed. She was extremely tired, and if anything the sound of the song was making her more tired. Her eyes went heavy, as they went deeper into a sleepy stage. In the end, she couldn't help but fall asleep, as the song itself continued to be here throughout her dream.


End file.
